Merry Christmas Baby
by sufferingfromwritersblock
Summary: a short one shot about a christmas eve/christmas morning at the Klaine house down the road in the future. I wrote this as a part of a secret santa gift for someone on a Glee fb page. I hope she liked it! rated m for some strong sexual content, maybe a little bit of language... and a good amount of fluff too!


Merry Christmas Baby

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up," Blaine whispered softly in his husband's ear. The man, in return, gave a groan, swatted at Blaine's face, and covered his own face with his pillow.

"Kurt, pleeeease," Blaine begged, a little louder this time. He was bouncing lightly on the mattress as well, which did nothing to improve Kurt's current thoughts on the man. He had seriously hoped that ignoring him completely would make Blaine stop. Ten minutes of continued bouncing and whining later, clearly, his hopes were amiss.

"WHAT? What Blaine?" he finally scratched out of his still sleep addled throat and mind.

"Merry Christmas baby," Blaine whispered, Kurt caught the tone in his voice. He thought he may have upset him at first (which he would've kind of been okay with at the moment) but no, he could literally hear the smirking childish grin and twinkle in Blaine's eye without even looking at him.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he mumbled as he finally slid the pillow off of his face. The dopey grin now covering Blaine's face made him realize he had been right. He glanced now to the clock on the side of the bed, 12:13 a.m.

"See, it's Christmas baby, it's after midnight" the twinkling eyes and bushy eyebrows danced on his face as he spoke.

"I see that" Kurt deadpanned in response, much too late (or was it too early?) to see the humor in this situation.

"Why are we awake at midnight on Christmas eve exactly?" he quirked a perfect brow at Blaine, questioning the others sanity.

"But, but it's NOT Christmas eve any more, it's Christmas!" Kurt gives the boy his patented 'bitch please' glare so Blaine decides to continue. "Well, I haven't been to sleep yet, I was finishing up all the wrapping, and putting gifts under the tree, filling up stockings, and then I had to eat those cookies that I had put out for Santa, and…"

"Slow down Blaine, your excitement is wearing me out even more "this time he had a hint of a smile on his face. You can only feign disinterest so long when Blaine is trying to tell a story that he is this excited to get through.

"Sorry..sorry" the excited man calms enough to take a couple of breaths before he continues. "Anyway, I was just getting to bed when I looked at the clock and realized it was a couple minutes after twelve so I thought I'd come tell you merry Christmas and after ten minutes of trying, you FINALLY move…and….here we are, back to Merry Christmas!" the grin grows wide again.

"Wow, did you drink espresso when you ate those cookies or…" Kurt giggles as he looks at his husband who is looking like a bit of an overgrown child at the moment. Blaine shakes his head more as he leans down to give Kurt a kiss to the nose. Kurt returns the favor and pulls Blaine down next to him in the bed.

"Merry Christmas to you too Blaine" he smiles genuinely at the other. Leaning in closer, he starts to undo the buttons of Blaine's pajama top staring him in the eyes for the length of time it takes to complete the task. When it's open he slides it off Blaine's exposed arm and leans in to give him a kiss. Blaine's eyebrows rise slightly in question of Kurt's antics, but he most certainly is NOT complaining.

"Well, you're awake" a kiss to Blaine's mouth, "I'm awake" another kiss, "I might as well give you one of your Christmas presents now right?" he asks in a slow seductive voice. Blaine nods emphatically, loving this idea more by the second. Kurt can't help but giggle, god Blaine is so adorable sometimes! He starts kissing him again, from lips to tongues, to jawlines, then nips and bites on the neck and earlobe, down to the shoulder and collarbone. Blaine lay there smiling like a fool, eyes shut, moaning softly at how good his husbands lips feel everywhere on him. Kurt helps him work his shirt completely off and then removes his own. Returning to Blaine, he begins to retrace his steps down the other previously neglected side of Blaine's neck. When he again makes it to the other man's collarbone, he kisses a trail to the center and licks his way back up into Blaine's warm, wanting mouth. As their bodies mash together more completely they feel the brush of the others hard-on and moan into each other's mouths at the contact.

"I think we need to lose the rest of our pajamas if this is going to progress the way I envision it" Blaine whispers as he pulls away from Kurt's mouth. They both have glassed over eyes, the tired is still there for both of them, but the heat of the moment and the desire to be together is much greater than any dumb old tired could be any day. So Blaine runs his soft warm hands down Kurt's back, fingering over each nub of his spine on the way down, until he reaches his waist and the spot just below his waistline where his pajama pants are clung loosely over his hips. He pushes them down as far as he can, running his fingers and hands over the perfectly smooth porcelain skin of his lover. Kurt's breathe hitches, just a little, as Blaine gives a gentle squeeze to each of his perfect ass cheeks. He smiles down at Blaine before sitting up and pulling his pants back up.

"Wha-" Blaine begins to whine before Kurt shushes him with a soft giggle. He stands up off of the bed and drops his pajama pants to the floor, stepping out of them and back to the bed, where Blaine has started to wiggle out of his pants and boxer briefs as well. Kurt pulls them the rest of the way down his legs and lets them fall to the floor with his own, returning to his previous position.

Again the contact is made and this time it is skin on skin and hot and the feeling is incredible for both of them. It still seems like its new to them both, never mind that they have been together for years, have been married for going on five years, making love for more years than that, it still feels that incredible almost every time. Sure they have their moments, where a quicky is all they can manage because their days are busy with work and life and living it, or where they are drunk and horny and want nothing more than to fuck each other with abandon so they do. But still, in moments like this, when it's the two of them and its quiet and they are alone and they feel and know nothing but each other, it feels like that moment when they melt into each other with each caress, and they love that.

With bated breath Kurt eases completely down onto his lover and begins kissing him again, slow and soft, breathing each other's breath, eyes closed, feeling every point of contact between then. Slowly Kurt grinds his hips down, just the slightest bit, changing the angle just enough for them both to feel it. Blaine's body shudders at the feel and his hips rise involuntarily to meet and recreate that feeling. It doesn't take long before they both have pre-cum filling the slits at the tips of their cocks, spreading thinly between them as they continue their slow grind into each other. It is a beautiful torture for both of them. They could be doing this slow sensuous dance for minutes or hours, neither really knows or cares, they are just going with the feelings and reactions of their bodies and nothing else matters, until all of a sudden they both feel like they are wound too tight, like that coil in their stomachs needs to find a way to snap.

"Baby, I need, I need, more, Kurt please, I just need, I need" Blaine is bumbling, trying to get a clear thought to pass his lips, but it isn't going well, he can't think straight, he can't process anything but his feelings.

"What Blaine, what do you need?" Kurt lets rush out of his mouth on a breath, knowing he needs more too, needs Blaine and anything Blaine wants to give him right now.

"Will you, can you, can you ride me baby? Please?" Blaine whimpers, almost begging. Kurt nods his head in response, the gleam flickering in his eyes. He reaches over to the night stand and pulls out the little half empty bottle, pouring a bit into Blaine's hand, and settling the bottle somewhere on the bed. Once Blaine feels it is warmed enough, he slides his hand around Kurt's body, teasing his hole by just brushing his warmed fingers over it. He can feel Kurt twitch and give a soft gasp so he does it a couple of more times. He doesn't have a lot of time to tease though and he knows it, neither one of them are prepared to handle that tonight. They have been playing a tune on each other's bodies long enough to know that they are both ready to hit a crescendo soon and he doesn't want it to happen before he is able to feel himself deep inside of his husbands amazing ass.

Blaine took his time, working one finger in, up to the knuckles, paying attention to his husband's reactions, Kurt's body always told Blaine more than Kurt has about how ready he was for more. Blaine had learned to read it like a book, which move, which action, which noise, meant I need more, I need less, slow down, speed up. He was an expert at reading the language that was Kurt Hummel's body. Soon enough he was up to three fingers, Kurt's body reacting in ways telling Blaine he was ready for more. Kurt starting to whimper and almost plead for more from the man, shaking and writhing under his touch, especially when his hooked fingers would slide across that bundle of nerves that sent him insane each time. With one last spasm from that kind of contact, Blaine slowly slides his fingers out of the other and pulls him back over his own body.

When Kurt was straddling him, cock to cock making Blaine stop breathing for just a moment, he helps Kurt rise up onto his knees, and lowers him again, hovering just over Blaine's flushed almost angry looking cock. Kurt backs himself down as Blaine holds and aims into his husband, both reeling at the feeling of filling and being filled. Blaine's head falls back when he is fully inside of Kurt, his eyes momentarily shut, living to simply feel for now. His breathing has already sped up and his heart is racing more than before. Kurt whimpers a little, adjusting to the intrusion that definitely shouldn't feel so new every time, and yet it still seems to. He gives himself a moment to get used to it, to stretch to the fullness that is having his husband, Blaine Hummel, inside of him.

After a moment he starts to move, slowly at first, gaining comfort, and tension rising in his stomach. He moves faster, rising further off of Blaine's cock to the point only the tip is still inside him, keeping him open and wanting before sinking back down slowly and deeply. He let his baser instincts take over and control his actions, living off the feelings he had, the reactions he was getting from Blaine from each twist or snap of his hips. Before long he's bouncing fast, grinding on each downslide, pushing Blaine deeper into him. He's panting and moaning, whispering I love you's and you're so beautiful like this's, as he listens to Blaine growl and grunt and moan his name.

"Kuuurt, I'm gonna, I'm" he stops talking, growling for good measure, making Kurt understand. Kurt nods and pants his agreement. Blaine reaches up, wrapping a hand around Kurt's heavy, leaking cock, stroking fast keeping up with the rhythm of Kurt riding him. Within moments Kurt is spilling over Blaine's fist, moaning in the most delicious way, his muscles tensing, squeezing Blaine deeper into him and holding him there. This is the moment Blaine needs to finish himself, he tenses, the coil in his stomach finally snaps, and he is filling Kurt for what feels like minutes, his body shaking and stuttering, and tense, until it suddenly isn't.

The moment passes, they are both done, sated, and completely pliable and flimsy. Kurt pulls off of Blaine with a wince and rolls to his side. Blaine pulls him tight to himself and holds him in his arms, his face buried in all the perfect toned muscle that is Blaine's chest. He inhales and all he can smell is sex and sweat, and above it all, just Blaine, his Blaine, his husband. And he smiles.

"I love you" he mumbles into the others chest.

"I love you too" Blaine returns, Kurt can hear the tired smile forming on his face.

"What time is it?" he whispers, almost afraid to hear the answer, he feels like they were just going at it forever. Blaine turns his head to look back at the clock on the night stand.

"Almost 3:30" he whispers with a bit of a giggle. _Okay so it wasn't forever, but it was longer than an average quicky, props to us!_ Blaine thinks to himself.

"We have to sleep" Kurt mutters, rolling just a little to get more comfortable. Blaine nods his agreement, already half way there himself. It doesn't take long before they are both snoring lightly, wrapped up in each other's arms, legs entwined, covered with their thick fluffy comforter after the original overheating of their bodies cooled in the winter evening air. Both hoping they would be able to sleep in a little late this morning, it was a holiday therefore no work, and with the workouts they both just had, they're bodies were as tired as their minds.

About three hours later, with no warning, they were most assuredly woken up.

"DAAADDDY!" they hear, both bolting upright within seconds of the other. Their door flies open with a slam to the wall behind it and they wait expectantly for what was going to happen next. Within seconds, they are not disappointed, the little curly sandy haired boy comes toddling in, sleep written all over his face, his pajamas rumpled.

"Daddy!" he says, sounding both excited and even a little accusatory.

"Come here baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asks holding his hands out to his son. The boy runs to the bed and the men watch as he fumbles trying to work his way onto the big bed. After a few moments of struggle, he finally makes it and rushes both of his daddy's with hugs.

"Good morning Kota" (his full first name is Dakota, but that seems like a bit of a mouthful at times, and he started calling himself Kota, it stuck) Kurt smiles at his boy, giving a kiss to the top of his head.

"C'mon, let's go" Kota responded, tugging at Kurt and Blaine both. Kurt sets the boy on the edge of the bed, helping him slide down to the floor and tells him to go potty and he'll meet him in the bathroom. The toddler smiles and runs off. Blaine shoots Kurt a look of relief and they both stand and pull their pajama pants back on, and Kurt going to find Kota. He isn't in the bathroom, he isn't in his bedroom and he isn't waiting in the hallway for his daddy's.

"Kurt, come here!" he hears Blaine call from further away, down the stairs. Kurt comes closer, sees Blaine, who is pointing down to Kota. Kota's standing in front of the Christmas tree in awe, looking at the lights on the tree and all the presents underneath. It's like he is hypnotized. Kurt can't help but smile. He creeps up to Blaine and whispers a soft, Merry Christmas into Blaine's ear. The shorter man, smiles, turns, stands on his toes to reach his husband's ear and whispers, in return, "Merry Christmas, baby".


End file.
